Fight For Justice
by Blazing Sceptile
Summary: Songfic to 'Fight For Justice' by Kato Keisuke. A supposedly dead Legendary re-visits Altomare several years after his assumed death. Takes place a few years after Pokemon Heroes.


_This story's rather spur-of-the-moment, so I didn't put it up on my profile. Thanks to Attila12 for making me realize that the song fitted Latios well. This fic takes place several years after the Pokemon Heroes movie. Latios' outfit was based off Yuto Sakurai's from Kamen Rider Den-O._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the song 'Fight For Justice' sang by Keisuke Kato.**

* * *

'The past should give us hope.' Carving on Yuto Sakurai's pocket watch.

* * *

On a busy street in the town of Altomare, a man wearing a long trenchcoat leaned against the wall of a building. Although it was a sunny day, the shadow given off by the hat he wore completely concealed his facial features, except his crimson-red eyes. His hands were in his pockets as his gaze swept over the crowds of people. Many people walked by, some glanced at him but no one approached him.

"Of course no one recognizes me. After all, they all think I'm dead."

_If there is night in this world  
The trap called light is set  
(Right for the system You just trust me, follow me)_

The supposedly dead Legendary in human form sighed. He missed them all, even though he knew that only Giratina was aware of his presence on this world. The Renegade Legendary had, without Arceus' or anyone's knowledge, revived him as he had sensed that his duty on Earth was not yet complete.

_One by one, invisible writings are revealed  
With both of these hands, I destroy them  
(Right for the system You just trust me, follow me)_

Just as he was about to leave, his gaze locked onto a girl with hair the same color as his eyes. Although initially skeptical, his suspicion was confirmed when he saw her unmistakable golden eyes. She was talking to a man with neon-green hair, streaked with red and gold, and had yellow eyes. Latios smiled to himself, happy that Latias was getting on with her life just fine without him. Based on information given to him by Giratina, who was his only link to a past that once was reality yet now seemed so distant, he'd discovered that Latias and the Sky High Legendary had started going out a few months ago. He was glad that Latias had someone to confide in after they saved the town from near-disaster.

"That's fate: as unpredictable as the wind. At least to us." He thought to himself.

_Strong people definitely believe in what's right  
The words "That's fate" is not an excuse_

Latios continued to watch the duo. Although the first thing he had wanted to do when he was revived was to go back to his sister, Giratina had informed him that doing so would severely affect the delicate balance between Life and Death. The Death Legendary had already done that by bringing Latias' sister back to life, as he was supposed to die protecting Altomare as he supposedly did. He had to ensure that the others still thought of him as dead so as to not cause any more major upsets in the balance, even if it meant not being able to interact with the ones he held close to his heart.

_Fight for justice  
Not for anyone's sake  
I just want to prove my own way of living  
Fight for justice  
As long as it's for justice's sake  
It's okay to sacrifice everything_

Reluctantly, Latios tore his gaze from his sister. He glanced up into the sky, where clouds of smoke billowed upward from the southern part of Altomare. He knew that factories were being built to supplement the town's facilities, at the cost of environmental damage unintentionally caused by them, especially to the southern tributaries of the river. In his opinion, the benefits they brought to the quiet town were far outweighed by the amount of damage the environment received. He sighed, before beginning to walk toward the river that ran through the town. It still remained clear as ever but shallower than before, due to the fact that they had blocked off the affected tributaries before the river as a whole could be affected. He sat down at a table of a riverside ice-cream shop and stared at the river, memories of his past replaying in his mind.

_Is it black? Is it white? These eyes see it  
And they trust only in the truth  
(Right for the system You just trust me, follow me)_

* * *

"Right, so I'll see you later. Arceus wants me to keep Groudon and Kyogre in line for a few days, so are you sure you can watch over the town by yourself?" Rayquaza said to Latias as the two left the café they had just eaten at.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about how you're going to stop the inevitable fights without resetting the world." Latias responded. "Besides, I know that I'll never be alone."

Rayquaza nodded. "You know, it's been several years since he passed."

Latias sighed. "And you're going to tell me to try to get over it. I know that, but somehow I feel that he's still out there somewhere, watching over me."

_If you listen to someone else's voice  
A wavering hesitation will be born  
(Right for the system You just trust me, follow me)_

"He'll always watch over you, Latias. That's one thing I know for sure." Rayquaza said, before giving her a quick kiss and walking off. "Take care of yourself!" He called.

"You too!" Latias called back as she watched him disappear into the crowd. Alone, she began walking in the direction of the river, one thing that remained the same after many years. She and Bianca used to talk about many things along its banks, before Bianca moved away a year ago. Unwittingly, she reached the same shop that she had flown by in her true form years ago, when she had dragged that young trainer around by psychically dragging his Totodile, which was too caught up in having a good time to notice. She had heard that there were discussions of expanding the factories. If they did that, the river would most likely cease to exist, as its water would be used to supply the buildings. Latias' right hand balled into a fist, before she took a deep breath and unclenched it. Anger would not save the river nor be of any use to her.

_There exists a chance for the peace we have to be threatened  
That's simply an unforgivable judgment_

As her eyes stared at the river's azure-blue water, fond memories of her and her brother surfaced from deep within her mind. In contrast to what the other Legendaries thought, the pain of losing him still lingered, despite the fact that a few years had gone by. Only Rayquaza had known that Latias still hadn't gotten over his death. She vowed that she would do everything in her power, short of revealing her true identity, to ensure that the river, the one constant in her life, remained the way it was: beautiful and uncorrupted.

_Fight for justice  
Not for anyone but yourself  
Prove to yourself you are the suitable warrior_

Her gaze fell upon a man sitting by himself at one of the shop's table. He wore a hat and a trenchcoat, and was staring in the general direction of the river. For some reason, Latias felt compelled to talk to this mysterious stranger.

* * *

Latios continued to gaze at the river, unaware that his sister was watching him. He longed to fly along its banks once again in his true form, but he knew that was impossible, as Giratina had warned him never to assume that form unless absolutely necessary.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" A voice behind him nearly made him jump. Composing himself, he turned his head to face the speaker, whom he had already recognized by her voice.

"Yeah." Latios replied. He wasn't afraid of his sister discovering his identity, as he had learned how to mask his Legendary aura from cursory inspections. A stab of regret hit him, as he was unable to speak like a brother would to his sister, but he fought the urge down. He couldn't risk jeopardizing the balance of Life and Death.

_Fight for justice  
As long as you want to go on  
It's okay to sacrifice everything_

"Me and my brother used to come here a lot, before he passed away a few years back." Latias said to him, as she sat on the chair beside him.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Latios said as the memory of the night he supposedly died replayed in his mind, still as fresh as ever.

* * *

"Let's go, sis!" Latios shouted to his sister. Noticing the worried glance that she gave him, he nodded, signaling that he was all right despite the injuries inflicted upon him from the ordeal of being in that machine. With that, both Latias and Latios flew toward the incoming wave.

Latios inwardly sighed. In truth, his body was severely damaged due to that machine and what he and his sister would do next would definitely kill him. Yet, he knew that it had to be done, as he had sworn to protect Altomare at the cost of his life.

_The wind strikes strongly  
In order to not interrupt the drying of this chest  
It still can't come perfectly  
The irritated heart desires justice_

As one, the siblings channeled their psychic energy and the energy around them, drawing it into themselves and using it to stop the massive tidal wave heading toward the town. Latios grimaced at the intense strain put on his body, but willed himself to stay in one piece as he and his sister, surrounded by the energy they had gathered, slammed into the tidal wave.

Strangely, the pain from his wounds disappeared, as though they had never been there. Latios stared at himself, and realized that he was partially ethereal. Latias had also noticed this, and stared at him with eyes wide open in shock. She reached out, and her paw touched his outstretched one.

_Fight for justice  
Not for anyone's sake  
I just want to prove my own way of living  
Fight for justice  
As long as it's for justice's sake  
It's okay to sacrifice everything_

Latios already knew what she was trying to tell him through her actions. He smiled sadly at her, before releasing her paw and slowly faded away.

* * *

"This river may look like any other, but it's special. It holds many precious memories for me and for many others." Latias' words shook Latios out of his reverie. He nodded, before his gaze fell upon a statue that he'd never seen before. It depicted him and his sister's true forms, each watching in opposite directions as though looking out for each other.

"Is that a memorial?" He asked.

"Looks that way. It was put up not long ago, in memory of the guardians of this town." Latias replied.

"I see." Latios took out a pocket watch from his coat and opened it. "It's getting late. See you around." With that, he stowed the watch and began walking away. Latias stared at his retreating figure before she remembered the carving on the watch her sharp eyes had spotted.

" 'The past should give us hope.' Could it be…?" Latias' eyes widened as she realized who the strange might have been.

_Fight for justice  
Not for anyone but yourself  
Prove to yourself you are the suitable warrior  
Fight for justice  
As long as you want to go on  
It's okay to sacrifice everything_

* * *

I hope I kept it to the movie as much as possible, but there might be slight mistakes as I'm relying completely on my memory of the show. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
